


you look so pretty and i love this view

by azurecarbuncle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Gender or Sex Swap, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurecarbuncle/pseuds/azurecarbuncle
Summary: Alphinaud rested her hands on Estinien's hips, staring up at her as if she'd never known a more beautiful sight. Estinien was never one to be shy, but the way Alphinaudlookedat her sometimes with those observant eyes -- befitting both a scholar and an artist -- made her feel more than physically naked.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	you look so pretty and i love this view

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this other than I am a simple lesbian, I like Estinaud, so I wanted to write wlw Estinauds. Just. The thought of tall, muscular F!Estinien and her petite girlfriend was too much to resist. Title of the fic comes from "we fell in love in october" by girl in red. 
> 
> Alphinaud is an adult in the fic. Please be mindful of the tags and do not read this fic if any of them disagree with you. 

The young woman spread on the desk beneath her was a messy sight: her moon-white plait came undone in tangled waves; her usually crisp blue dress was rumpled with wrinkles from being unbuttoned and pulled down her shoulders to bare her chest, the skirt of it hiked up to her hips. Her modestly-colored lipstick was smudged all over her now kiss-swollen and panting lips, and the center seam of her opaque black pantyhose was utterly soaked. Truly, she made for a scandalous sight. 

By the Fury, Alphinaud was absolutely  _ beautiful, _ though. Estinien planted several heated kisses over her small, pale breasts, sucking from one rosy nipple already hard and swollen from previous ministrations. Alphinaud gasped beneath her, a sweet sound that ended in a deep whine as she spread her slender legs wider. Estinien's hand moved between Alphinaud's thighs, touching her clothed cunt nearly directly; naught but the thin fabric of her black pantyhose separated Estinien's desiring fingertips from her hot folds. Alphinaud had obviously foregone small clothes that day. 

_ Didn't know you could be so shameless, lass. Gods, you’ll be the death of me. _

Like this, although Estinien wasn't touching her skin to skin, she could feel the fabric over Alphinaud's cunt grow wet and sticky, allowing her to easily feel over the shape of her, tease the hole she couldn't quite enter, and rub furiously over her soaking wet clit. Up and down that center slit Estinien touched before feeling out Alphinaud's clit once more to press against. 

"E-Estinien... Oh! Estinien!" Alphinaud's cries, long since freed from her trying to bite down on her lip, filled the room. Her slender hips lifted from the desk, pressing herself closer against Estinien's hand with eager movements. 

"To think  _ little - Mistress - Alphinaud," _ she punctuated each word with a rough press on her lover’s clit, earning high-pitched cries, "was such a perverted lass all along. I bet you can come just like this, without me even actually touching you. Ah, but that's not what you want, is it?" She pretended to give an annoyed scoff. "A perverted  _ and _ spoiled lass." 

A frustrated and desperate groan left Alphinaud. Her blush spread to the tips of her ears and steadily down her pretty throat. "Don't you dare leave it like this," she gasped. A hand came up, fondling one of her own breasts. "Estinien, touch me in earnest!" 

Estinien chuckled, amused by the control that Alphinaud was trying to take. "You don't sound very convincing when you're moaning like that and your adorable cunt grows wetter against my hand," she pointed out. She stroked along the clothed slit, parting Alphinaud's labia to try and push a finger into her hole. Though the fabric prevented her from getting far, there was still a wet sound as Alphinaud moaned, her pussy fluttering against Estinien's fingertips. 

She smirked. "Hear how sopping  _ wet _ this cunt grows. You're dripping through your hosiery, precious. Tsk, such a  _ mess _ . This pair will be ruined once you come in them -- and I full intend to make you come undone just like that." Estinien drew near once more, claiming Alphinaud's soft lips with hers in a series of passionate kisses. 

Alphinaud shivered and squirmed under the onslaught of pleasure. The noises she made were helpless yet delighted as she toed the line between trying to claim control back and simply surrendering to Estinien's touches. Her slender hands dove under Estinien's loose half-open shirt, traveling over Estinien's toned stomach, holding onto her broad shoulders before sliding lower to fondle her breasts. Soft, warm palms cupped the pliant flesh, squeezing and pressing them together. Estinien sighed into the kiss, shivering a little herself. Every sound and movement that Alphinaud made was sweet honey to her senses, her own pussy growing wet and wanting under the trousers she still wore. 

Ah, but now was not yet the time. Her darling lass below her was squirming and mewling more, the noises interrupted by loud gasps -- Alphinaud was getting close. 

"Yes, there you go," Estinien praised in a low voice. 

"Ah, Est--! Estini--ah, ah, ahh!" Alphinaud's eyes were pleading and glassy with lust. "Gods, touch me, touch me! I need to feel you, I need--aahn!" 

A shudder ran down Estinien's spine. How could she possibly deny Alphinaud when she begged so beautifully? Estinien herself was growing impatient to lay her hands, her mouth, anything on Alphinaud, skin to skin. With a half-growled curse, she started to tug at the center seam of the pantyhose, easily able to rip them open. 

"Ah, there you are," she said, drinking in the rapturous sight of Alphinaud's flushed, wet cunt, its juices dripping down. She knew her lover would reprimand her later for tearing up her clothes, but Estinien wouldn't even let her think a second on it, instead sticking two fingers in her mouth, wetting them up before shoving the pair of them inside Alphinaud's wanting pussy, where they slipped in without resistance. 

Alphinaud jolted, a joyful moan leaving her as she spread her legs wider. Estinien took the invitation and moved her fingers inside the sopping wet folds, so soft and  _ hot _ and squeezing her so  _ perfectly. _ The filthy sounds from before amplified, Estinien then angling upward, stroking right over the sweet spot that made her lover utterly melt. On cue, she was answered with a desperate cry of her name. 

It took only a few hard pushes against that spot before Alphinaud tossed her head back, hands clutching at the desk as she came with nearly a scream. As she squirmed and trembled, books and papers on the desk were forced to the floor from her movements. The walls of her pussy clenched hard around Estinien's fingers as she rode out her shaking orgasm. 

_ "Fury's tits," _ Estinien cursed, though she couldn't help but grin widely. "Precious, you're absolutely  _ crushing _ my fingers. You're coming so hard." Not that Estinien didn't completely love it when she could witness such proof of Alphinaud's pleasure. She chuckled. "I was right though, you've ruined your garments. Perverted lass." She lightly spanked the outside of Alphinaud's thigh as she said it. 

Dazed from her orgasm, Alphinaud could only moan weakly before finally starting to relax, panting heavily. When Estinien could slip out her fingers from Alphinaud's pulsing folds, she brought them up to lick and suck off the pearly slick left behind. Then she leaned in, capturing Alphinaud's lips in a kiss, sweeter and slower than previously, allowing her lover a chance to catch her breath. Alphinaud seemed to not care that Estinien's tongue was making her taste herself, instead lightly threading her fingers into Estinien's hair. 

Parting with a soft wet smack, Alphinaud murmured heatedly, "I think there's something else your mouth could be cleaning up." 

Estinien laughed lowly. "Oh, blaming your mess on me?" Still, she kissed Alphinaud once more, then again lower to her throat, then again on each of her tits, tongue lapping wetly over each nipple. 

Alphinaud sighed with pleasure, still holding onto Estinien's hair as the dragoon kissed her way down Alphinaud's slender body. She got to her knees, pulling Alphinaud closer to the edge of the desk, kissing her thighs before reaching the hot, flushed space between them. Between the tear of her pantyhose, Alphinaud's cunt was more slick with her cum, the mess of the juices staining the hosiery as well. Estinien parted her labia, pressing the flat of her tongue over Alphinaud's hole, licking a broad trail up before teasing the now overly sensitive clit with the tip of her tongue. 

Alphinaud jerked, clutching Estinien's hair more roughly but she didn't push her away. Estinien pressed her mouth flush against soft folds and white hair, taking in the heady scent of Alphinaud's arousal as she licked and sucked. There was no need to hold back; she knew Alphinaud could be an insatiable one, wanting for more mere moments after an orgasm. She'd milked the lass to tears more than once before to satisfy her, and Estinien relished making her melt again and again, until Alphinaud could think of naught but the woman giving her pleasure. 

Sure enough, when she glanced above, Alphinaud was staring back at her, looking so wrecked and so _gorgeous._ She was biting her bottom lip again between mewls of,  _ "Estinien," _ "yes,  _ gods _ yes," "oh, by the Twelve, yes, Estinien just like  _ that, _ perfect, aahn!" Her grip in Estinien's hair tightened, nearly holding her in place as Alphinaud began to move her hips in urgent circles, grinding her cunt over Estinien's lips and tongue. 

Grinning again, Estinien moved up from swirling her tongue inside Alphinaud to start sucking at her clit, drawing her tongue over the swollen nub. 

That was all it took for Alphinaud to practically smother her against her pussy as she came again with a hoarse wail, her taste stronger than ever. Estinien eagerly lapped up every bit of slick, giving a low moan of her own, uncaring how Alphinaud held her in place and forced her to take it. 

Eventually, Alphinaud relaxed again, though her legs continued to tremble from being spread and raised. She released her hold on Estinien's hair and quickly smoothed over the spot through her daze. 

"I'm sorry," she panted. "That just felt too wonderful, I lost myself." 

"Do you hear a complaint from me?" Estinien asked. "'Tis not as though I want you prim and composed during this." She pulled back, watching Alphinaud's cunt still pulse weakly from orgasm. She smirked, quite satisfied with her work. 

As Estinien got to her feet, Alphinaud quickly half-rose from the desk. "I would return the favor," she said, trying and failing to hide her eagerness. 

Estinien chuckled, finding the excited sparkle in Alphinaud's eyes endearing as she reached for the belt of her trousers and began to undo them. For all of the talent her lover's tongue possessed when parleying with high-societal figures, Estinien really shouldn't have found it amusing that its exquisite talents extended to eating a woman out. Well, amusing and  _ erotic. _ And Alphinaud was just as taken with being between Estinien's thighs -- sometimes for bells at a time. 

Trousers and small clothes were kicked to the floor, Estinien discarding her shirt as well. As she repositioned them so that Alphinaud's body laid more comfortably on the blessedly large desk, her lover gave a small dry laugh. 

"I see you could undress yourself without the need to tear up your own garments." 

"Aye, aye." Estinien got on the desk herself, maneuvering until her knees were on either side of Alphinaud's head and her cunt hovered close to Alphinaud's face, so close she could feel the resulting heated exhale against her when she said, "Isn't there something  _ else _ that smart mouth of yours is supposed to be doing?" 

Alphinaud rested her hands on Estinien's hips, staring up at her as if she'd never known a more beautiful sight. Estinien was never one to be shy, but the way Alphinaud  _ looked _ at her sometimes with those observant eyes -- befitting both a scholar and an artist -- made her feel more than physically naked. But for this woman, Estinien would never again put up her walls, allowing Alphinaud to drink in whatever she pleased with her heated gaze and worshipping hands. 

Then, finally, she leaned in between Estinien's thighs, nuzzling against her crotch before giving those first enthusiastic licks with a small, adoring moan. Estinien sucked in a breath, letting her eyes fall closed in pleasure as she gasped,  _ “Alphinaud.” _

Their evening was off to quite a satisfying start.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no basis for this headcanon but I'm fond of the idea of Alphinaud having an oral fixation hhhhhh....


End file.
